Which Witch is Which
by Lozzie Lu
Summary: After finally realizing that Draco love Harry, Draco decides to do something about his sexual urges one and for all!
1. Feelings are realised

Disclaimer: Original characters by J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is mine but nothing else.  
  
Summery: After finally realizing that Draco love Harry, Draco decides to do something about his sexual urges one and for all!  
  
" Oh Potter" Moaned Draco in the middle of the night waking up not only himself but his whole bunkroom too.  
  
"Uhh.. err bad dream?" Draco whispered sheepishly feeling his face become beet red.  
  
"Damit I can't even find haven in my own dreams" Draco mumbled under his breath.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Draco was the choice topic for the many gossipers within all four houses that had heard from a friend of a friend about Draco unexpected outburst last night in the dorms.  
  
"I heard that Draco dreamt about Harry last night" whispered a short gryffindor girl. "Yeah apparently he screamed his name out in a sighing moan" said a second girl.  
  
"WHAT"??? Cried Harry horrified at the Consept.  
  
"Oh haven't you heard? Draco dreamt about you last night, he woke up the whole dorm moaning your name." Potter" was his exact words I believe" taunted the short gryffindor girl.  
  
Harry went red and ran outta of the Great Hall with an insane twitch in his eyes.  
  
Draco watched him sorrowfully before suddenly shaking his head forcing the absurd notion outta his head with disgust.  
  
*****  
  
After breakfast Hermione found Harry sprawled on his bed wearing nothing but his baggy off white underpants. He sounded like he was crying so Hermione being the good friend that she was decided to investigate.  
  
"Harry.are you ok?" she asked gingerly.  
  
Harry jumped up in surprise and banged his head on the roof of his bunk bed.  
  
"Arr.Get out, get out you perve," screeched Harry desperately searching for his pants wondering why he took them off in the first place.  
  
For the first time ever Hermione realised how sexy Harry was.  
  
"Oh sorry" replied Hermione going beet red and turning to cover her eyes.  
  
Finally Harry pulled on his pants and wiped his eyes with a tissue box from the box on his dresser.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked angrily.  
  
"Uh.. You ran outta the Great Hall like a maniac this morning so I came to see if you were alright" responded Hermione still red in the face.  
  
"Alright..Alright?, I was told by a couple of gryffindors finest gossipers that Draco Malfoy dreamt about me last night and you asking me if I'm alright" Harry retorted.  
  
"Im sorry" Hermione started to sob.  
  
Suddenly Harry felt ashamed of himself, after all Hermione was one of his best buddies and yet here he was mocking her all because stupid Draco dreamt about him erotically.  
  
Hang on did I say erotically Harry asked himself shocked at his potty mouth. No one had said Draco had dreamt of Harry erotically so why did he suddenly assume that Draco was hot for him. That's when the answer hit him square in the face.  
  
*****  
  
Draco decided that enough was enough. He now new that he loved Harry and desperately wanted to do something about it. But what could he possibly do?  
  
That's when the thought hit him Harry's best friend is Hermione right.so what if draco made a cloning potion to transfigure himself into Hermione then he could get rid of Hermione for a week or so and prove to himself that Harry wasn't a god like he thought. But there was one flaw in his fiendish plan.. how was her going to get rid of Hermione???  
  
*****  
  
And there is chapter one Please review me I really really need it and if u like it only then will I right the next chapter 


	2. The perverted Plan had begun

Disclaimer: Original characters by J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is mine but nothing else.  
  
Summery: After finally realizing that Draco love Harry, Draco decides to do something about his sexual urges one and for all!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
That night Draco lay in bed desperately pondering how he would get rid of Hermione.  
  
"Maybe I could lock her in a broom closet.nah, with all the spells she knows she will find a way to get out".  
  
"Think draco think." thought Draco frantically.  
  
What if one of Hermione's relatives, such as her mother got ill. Then she'd have to go away for a while, then I could resume her place a day later and say that nothing serious was wrong with her mother so she was sent back to hogwarts.  
  
Draco marvelled at his evil plan.  
  
Ok so it was a little.No, exceptionally evil to make people ill just for your own selfish pleasure. But Draco just simply had to have Harry.  
  
That was the last guilty thought Draco had about his plan in the whole perverted scheme.  
  
*****  
  
The very next day Draco had a unusually convenient free period because someone had let all the Cornish Pixies out and they were running amuck all around the school.  
  
Draco let himself in to the potions lab and found all the ingredients for the potion he required for the first part of his scheme.  
  
Draco was on top of the world whistling to himself imagining himself with his sexy nemesis, until he was suddenly interrupted by his supposed associates Crab and Goyal.  
  
"W.what are you doing here?" Draco stammered trying to sound tough.  
  
"We could ask you the same question" replied Crab smugly.  
  
"Im.im studying for our potions quiz next week" said Draco as conceitedly as possible.  
  
Oh stammered Crab and Goyal simultaneously feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"We'll just be leaving now" spluttered Goyal grabbing Crab by the elbow and pulling him outta the room after seeing the crazed maniacal anger in Draco's eyes.  
  
"Blooming idiots" Draco murmured under his breath before continuing on his potion.  
  
"Mothers Arse" Draco screamed.  
  
"How the hell am I gunna get some of Hermione's hair" he thought silently to himself  
  
******  
  
Before Draco could stop himself he was up and running towards the fat lady who guarded the gryffindor common room.  
  
"Password" she said demandingly  
  
"I don't have no password" retorted Draco angrily  
  
Then I cannot let you pass" said that fat lady calmly  
  
"But I want in" screamed Draco foaming at the mouth.  
  
But the fat old woman would hear no more and threatened to call a teacher if he couldn't provide a password.  
  
Draco stormed of around the corner and waited.  
  
5 minutes went past before a 1st year gryffindor girl came past Draco and turned the corner heading for the common room  
  
"Password" Demanded the fat lady again  
  
"Caput-Draconis" she replied merrily.  
  
Draco who was listening around the corner heard the whole thing and as soon as the 1st year was outta sight he walked up to the fat lady again.  
  
"Password" demanded the fat lady taking no notice of Draco's green robes  
  
"Caput-Draconis" Draco said confidently  
  
The painting swung to the side to reveal a door. Draco opened it slowly and peaked inside.  
  
To his surprise his saw the room empty. He stepped in and the door closed behind him.  
  
Draco quickly made his way to the girl's dorms where his frantically searched for a sign that would tell him where Hermione's dorm was.  
  
It wasn't hard to find because she had a picture on her bedside table of her and her mother and father. Draco saw a brush next to the picture that his assumed was Hermione's he quickly grabbed it and made a run for it he was just about to step through they common room exit when her heard a girls voice coming from the corridor outside  
  
"Caput-Draconis" was said in a muffled tone floated through the crack under the door.  
  
"Crap" muttered Draco ducking behind a round chair nearby.  
  
The girl wandered in and through herself down on the char that Draco was hiding behind. She had a pair of headphones on and appeared to be listening to some music. Draco made a drastic dash for it hoping the girl wouldn't see him. He was inches away from closing the door when she turned around and caught a glance of his green robes before screaming bloody murder.  
  
That was it Draco made like a leaf blowing in the breeze towards the potions lab. He was hardly in before he was trying to lock the door behind him.  
  
Draco sat breathlessly on the hard sone floor of the potions lab finishing the potion that was to aid him in his plan that he now called "Operation Sex God" or "Operation SG" for short.  
  
****** 24 hours later Draco's masterpiece potion was ready for "Operation SG".  
  
All that was left to do was resite a spell that he had found in a book titled "Evil Wizard's Book of Evil" to make Hermione's mother ill.  
  
"Dacidious hazartio kadgyros finato illinos plamorto infinio" chanted Draco taking time at the end to evilly laugh a string of mwaaa hahahahaha's.  
  
****** Harry was as surprised and worried as Hermione was when she got news of her mother's illness.  
  
So he was even more astounded when she returned the next day saying it was nothing major.  
  
Hermione seemed different. she was sooo.. Harry didn't know what but he defiantly knew she was different.  
  
The next night Hermione asked Harry if her would accompany her to her dorm to help her with some homework.  
  
Harry thought this was very strange because he was the one who asked her for help with homework not the other way around, but agreed because he was keen to see what was so hard that she needed help with.  
  
******  
  
When he arrived at her dorm his was astonished to see she was wearing her pyjamas. Hermione shut the door behind Harry and locked it.  
  
Sooo what's this homework that you need.  
  
Hermione pushed Harry against the wall before kissing him long and hard on the lips.  
  
Harry was so overwhelmed by her sweet sweet kisses that he could do nothing but kiss her back.  
  
Hermione moved her hands closer and closer to Harry bum. She was inches away before Harry pulled back looking more amazed than ever.  
  
W.what are you dong? he asked eyes wide in surprise.  
  
"Nothing" Hermione answered innocently and lured Harry towards the bed.  
  
Dun Dun Dun...  
  
That was the 2nd exciting chapter of "Which witch is which"  
  
If you liked it be sure review me to tell me or just email me or whatnot. 


	3. Draco takes it up a level

Disclaimer: Original characters by J.K. Rowling. The plot of this story is mine but nothing else.  
  
Summery: Draco plan has worked, Harry no thinks about him * I mean Hermione * so now Draco has to take it to the next level.  
  
******  
  
When Harry awoke he found that Hermione was gone.  
  
He had to think before he remember that night before.  
  
Herminie had lured him to the bed and.and he could bring himself to think about it, I mean Hermione was one of his best friends and he had just slept with her or sooo he thought.  
  
Harry rushed to the showers and quickly scrubbed his body from head to foot before changing into his nice clean Hogwarts robes.  
  
*****  
  
At breakfast Hermione kept winking at Harry and giving him sexy tempting looks.  
  
Suddenly she called down the table "hey Harry, last night was absolute bliss, was it good for you?"  
  
Everyone turned around and stared. Harry looked sooo embarrassed that he thought he would turn into a beetroot.  
  
Harry calmly (well as calmly as he could) grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into the hallway and around the corner.  
  
"Ohh Harry, couldn't wait till recess to have some more" asked Hermione mockingly  
  
"Look Hermione" said Harry as calm and clear as he could "last night was.. was well.."  
  
"Total bliss" Hermione finished for him in a dreamy voice.  
  
"No it was well I don't know why it happened, it shouldn't have happened, your like my best friend and well friends don't do what we did last night."  
  
Hermione pouted. Her lips were so lush and shiny that Harry had to use all his strength not to kiss her.  
  
"So. you thought I was shit in bed and that you deserved better than what I was giving you, you think im a slut don't you, a dirty scanky hoe."  
  
Harry was shocked at Hermione's sudden explicit outburst.  
  
Hermione burst into tears hung her head in shame.  
  
"Well the truth is i..i love you Harry" she said in muffled sobs that racked her whole body.  
  
"You what" Harry said surprised.  
  
"I love you Harry I think your are the sexiest guy alive well apart from Draco he is pretty sexy too" she hinted.  
  
Harry cocked his eyebrow as if to say "Draco mmmmm that guy is kindda hot in a weird kindda way".  
  
"No Hermione u weren't shit, ur not even a hoe. U were pretty good for my first time infact better than good. I just don't know if I feel the same was about you as you do about me".  
  
"Sooo there is hope" sniffed Hermione softly.  
  
"Um. I suppose so," Harry said awkwardly  
  
"Ohh yeah, whoo hooo" Hermione did a little dance of joy. She looked so tremendously sexy at that point that Harry had to excuse himself for fear that he might do something he would later regret.  
  
*****  
  
Harry sat by the pond in the courtyard daydreaming about the night before, what Hermione had said was true, it was total undenying bliss, but he felt as if something was missing, like he wasn't quite satisfied.  
  
"Deary me" Harry thought aloud.  
  
I wonder where Draco is thought Harry suddenly. He hadn't seen him lately and was wondering if he was scheming again.  
  
*****  
  
Draco had just had the night of his life. He was so utterly joyful that he didn't think anything could bring him down from the high he was feeling. He now knew that there was no way in heaven or hell that he could EVER stop thinking about Harry.  
  
"I have to have Harry again, but this time he has to know it is I kissing him, touching him, wanting him. Not some smarty pants friend of his" thought Draco timidly  
  
So Draco set of in search of Harry.  
  
He found Harry sitting by the pond in the courtyard.  
  
Draco's madly racked his brain for something cool to say, but alas he fond only one thing.  
  
"Hi Harry" Draco said in the most tempting sexy voice he could.  
  
"Ohh hi" said Harry a little startled by the sudden niceness that Draco was showing.  
  
"Um.err well, im going to be straight with you Harry"  
  
"Ohh no" thought Harry "what now?"  
  
"Well I want to know how u feel about me" Draco asked nervously.  
  
Feel about.you? Harry asked confused  
  
Well I. I dunno your ok, I guess.  
  
That was it, Draco couldn't keep back the intense feelings welling up inside.  
  
He pulled Harry behind the nearby bushes and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Kiss me" he whispered in Harry's ear and started kissing him as passionately as humanly possible.  
  
Draco pressed himself firmly against Harry's body; he could feel Harry slowly being consumed by his kisses.  
  
Draco started to take it up a level, he started touching as well as kissing and soon they were making out in the bushes.  
  
Suddenly Harry pulled back.  
  
"OUCH" my ass, my poor poor ass, OUCHIES.  
  
Draco noticed that Harry had rolled into a prickle bush and a prickle the size of a unicorn horn was sticking into his ass.  
  
"Turn around, ill get it out" chuckled Draco. 


End file.
